Moving on Forward
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Eijun and Chris need to make a decision. For Day 4 of Chrisawaweek2k16 on tumblr. Prompt: Accomplishments.


Eijun's last year at Seidou was full of good and bad times. After Chris and Miyuki had left he could feel the strain of being a third year. He no longer had reliable senpai's to look after him and instead he was supposed to be the reliable one. Thankfully he wasn't alone and he knew that Furuya felt as lost as he did sometimes.

When he reached his third year he thought that he would never be able to become the Ace. He was only able to make it as far as he did because of Chris and Miyuki. Chris had taught him so much and sometimes Eijun is ashamed at how he treated him. Miyuki was a solid presence at his side when Chris left Seidou for University. He was the first-string catcher for a reason. So when Miyuki left Eijun was in a bit of a panic. Furuya's fastball had become even faster and the other pitcher had finally added a decent forkball in his repertoire. Eijun, however, had a pretty extensive skill set but wasn't totally confident he'd be able to play as well without Miyuki there to back him up.

So it came as a surprise when his third year rolled around and he was made the Ace. Everyone knew that it was going to come down to him and Furuya, but after his performance in the semi-finals during his second year he felt that he really had a chance.

The coach had finally seen what he had felt was within him the entire time. Ever since he was a child he loved baseball. Win or lose, he always had fun when he played.

After joining Seidou the outcome of the match started mattering and his heart broke when they lost.

But things were different now. He became the Ace in his third year and along with all of his teammates, led Seidou to the Koshien – and won.

He remembered his team running to the mound, laughter and tears intermixing as they all hugged each other, the crowd cheering "OSH OSH OSH" as the band played the school song. It was definitely one of the best memories of his life.

After everyone had calmed down several days later he received a text from Chris. They hadn't seen each other much after Chris left Seidou and would sparingly email one another. So it was a bit of a surprise to see Chris' text.

 _To: Sawamura "Ace" Eijun_  
 _From: Takigawa Chris Yuu_

 _Congratulations on winning Nationals. I knew you could do it. I just wanted to let you know that I saw your game and thought you did great. I was wondering if you were free this weekend to meet up? I'll be in Tokyo for a few days since we're on a break right now._

Eijun stared at the text for a while. He wondered if this was finally the time he and Chris would stop dancing around one another.

During his first year at Seidou he and Chris would be together a lot. Mostly because Eijun made it his business to be at least 10 feet away from him at all times.

What started as admiration soon turned to love once he realized that Chris was about to graduate. It sizzled around them unspoken and Eijun just _knew_ that Chris realized the extent of his feelings. Since Chris never said anything about it Eijun just continued to pine quietly. Soon time went on and although the feelings weren't in the forefront of his thoughts again it didn't mean that he loved Chris any less.

The text did come a little unexpected though since the last time they had messaged each other was 2 months ago. Chris was busy with his studies and Eijun was busy with baseball. He didn't blame Chris when the conversation died but it had left him wondering what was to become of their relationship if they couldn't even keep up a conversation.

 _To: Chris-senpai_  
 _From: Sawamura "Ace" Eijun_

 _Thanks! We all worked very hard!_ (/^▽^)/ _I'm free to hang out. Just let me know when and where!_

* * *

It was 2 days after the game and the school was still in high spirits. All the students, even if they never attended any of the games, got swept up in the atmosphere.

"Sawamura, come to my office after you finish your dinner," said Coach Kataoka. If the coach ever smiled his face would be spotting the widest grin. The man gave off an aura of happiness and deep satisfaction. Sawamura was glad that he was able to help the coach realize one of his dreams too.

"Of course, sir!" Sawamura responded as he hastily got up from his chair.

Kataoka just shook his head in fond exasperation as he walked out of the dining hall.

"Wonder what that's all about," said Haruichi.

"Dunno. Maybe I'm going to get a medal or something," playfully said Eijun as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"Gah! Furuya, put your aura away! I'm sure I'm not getting a medal!" Eijun shouted as Furuya just glared.

* * *

The weekend arrived and Eijun was in both high spirits and nervous. It had been several months since he had last saw Chris.

"Were you waiting long?" asked Chris as he approached Eijun outside of the train station.

"Not really. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. Shall we get going?" asked Chris in his usual soft-spoken voice. Eijun could feel his spirits soaring. Being around Chris just seemed to rejuvenate him.

They headed in the direction to a cafe they had frequented before. They found the atmosphere was inviting but private and Eijun just really loved the dessert.

"I hope you don't mind that I choose to go to this cafe again instead of trying something new," Chris said as he opened the door so Eijun could pass ahead of him.

"No, this is fine. I really like it here. It's like it's _our_ place?" shamelessly said Eijun, unaware of the impact his words had. Chris fought down the blush that crept up his neck. He still couldn't get used to how Eijun could say such embarrassing things lightly.

They were seated in the corner, away from the door and prying eyes. The thing they enjoyed about the café was just how quaint and calm it seemed to be - everyone would just be in their own little world.

"I wanted to congratulate you again," started Chris as soon as they were seated. Eijun reached for the menu to check out what specials they had. They would change them monthly and the only time he would visit was whenever Chris came around.

"Thanks – I still feel like it was a dream, you know? Kuramochi, Miyuki, and Onii-san came afterwards to congratulate us. I wish you could have joined us."

"I didn't want to impose. I figured you wanted to celebrate with the team. It was a hard-earned victory," said Chris.

The waitress appeared at that moment. They took a moment to place their orders then refocused on the conversation.

"I wanted to see you away from everyone else too," said Chris with more conviction in his voice than the months past.

Eijun unconsciously began to hold his breath. _Was this a confession?_

"It's always nice to relax with you and catch up. It's different than emails."

Eijun released a heavy sigh as he fiddled with his napkin.

"I like meeting up with you too, Chris. A lot," added Eijun bravely. He had let Chris set the pace of this dance between the both of them for far too long. After the talk he had with the coach Eijun realized that he really had to start making some changes in his life. He was excited but also scared and he would like it if Chris was around to help share in his burdens and accomplishments.

Chris let an awkward pause fill the air. He could feel the static around them, whirling and sizzling and finding no outlet. It had taken him a long time to admit his feelings, yet it had been so long that he wasn't too sure if Eijun felt the same way still.

"Eijun," whispered out Chris as he reached for Eijun's hand.

"Here is your order, gentleman," said the waitress as she interrupted and placed their desserts and drinks on the table.

Chris hastily retracted his hand as if scalded and Eijun let out a glare at his cake.

Frustrated and near bursting Eijun extended his arm across the table and grabbed Chris' hand, holding on tightly. He could feel his face flushing red but he was not about to let this moment pass him up.

"Eijun!" exclaimed Chris, flustered and embarrassed.

"Chris, I have thought about this for a really long time but I'm tired of waiting. I need to know. Chris, do you like me?" asked Eijun with more bravery than he felt.

Chris felt himself panicking. This wasn't really how he intended all of this to go at all.

"Erm…" he could feel himself blushing as he gripped Eijun's hand back. "Yes… I had this whole speech planned out to confess to you actually," confided Chris.

Eijun could feel how wide the smile was on his face. It was taking all he had to not go and jump over table and just hug Chris.

"You did?" he asked happily.

"Yeah, but you beat me to it. You really don't have patience, do you?" teased Chris.

"Not about things I want," sincerely replied Eijun.

Chris could feel the warmth of happiness spread within him. It might not have been how he imagined their confession to go, but as long as they were finally on the same page then it was worth it.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for me to catch up. After a while I started thinking I missed my opportunity and I just couldn't say anything for a while."

Eijun remembered that time period. Chris' emails had gotten shorter and succinct.

"It's okay. I was willing to wait until you were ready, but I actually had something else I wanted to talk to you about," said Eijun, still holding onto Chris' hand.

Chris was a bit concerned. Usually Eijun was vibrant and full of excess energy, but the person in front of him seemed more subdued than usual.

"I… Well, I spoke to the coach the other day and he told me that I got scouted," confessed Eijun.

"That's fantastic! I don't see why you don't seem happier about it."

"Well, I didn't get scouted by a University. I got scouted by the Tokyo Swallows," said Eijun, suddenly more nervous.

Chris just stayed silent as he took in the person before him. For some reason Eijun thought he would be upset at this news.

"Eijun, I think that is the most amazing thing I have ever heard and I don't understand why you are acting like I wouldn't be happy for you."

Eijun let out a sigh. "Chris! I really wanted to form another battery with you! Don't you see? If I join the Swallows I won't be able to go to your school and play on the same team with you again!"

Chris started to smile. "Eijun, while I'm flattered and happy to know that you wanted to join my school to form a battery with me that doesn't mean that I want you to throw away this extraordinary chance to play with a national team. I would have loved to form a battery with you – please don't misunderstand – but I could not possibly hold you back from this. I want you to be happy and if you want to accept I want you to know that I am behind your decision 100%."

The more Chris spoke the more of Eijun's fears washed away.

"Thanks, Chris," said Eijun as he squeezed Chris' hand. "I'm glad you're not disappointed."

"Never – you could never disappoint me. I am so proud of you and everything you have accomplished. You really have grown. I love you, Eijun," Chris confessed.

Eijun could feel the happiness welling within him and just couldn't hold it any more. He stood suddenly from his seat, went around the table and slid into the both alongside Chris. Eijun grabbed Chris' face and kissed him on the lips. He had never done this before but he'd seen it in his manga countless times.

Chris was caught off guard but if anyone could make him forget himself it was Eijun. He held onto Eijuns' waist, drawing him closer.

The kissed for what seemed forever before they had to pull away to breathe.

"I have wanted to do that since we formed our first real battery together," confessed Eijun as he leaned his forehead against Chris'.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," replied Chris.

"But not anymore."

"No, not anymore."

 **THE END**


End file.
